Sometimes It Won't Be Enough
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: It had been a year. A whole damn year and Kurt still couldn't forget. He wouldn't let   himself forget. Based off Justin Bieber's 'Baby' Acoustic Version Bridge part. please R&R!


It had been a year. A whole damn year and Kurt still couldn't forget. He wouldn't let himself forget. The sweet smile, and the heart-melting charm, that only his boyfriend produced. But it was all gone. Their future, their plans, their everything.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to be together, forever and always. They were supposed to move to New York, get married. They were supposed to adopt a kid or two, start a happy family. But, no. Kurt would've done anything to keep him there. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do to change what happened.

_*Flashback*_

_It was a cold winter day. Blaine knew he shouldn't have been driving; especially when there was ice covering the roads and it was snowing like mad._

"_Kurt, don't worry, I'll be fine," he assured his boyfriend over the phone. It was a stupid thing to do, talking on the phone while driving in the snow._

"_Blaine, you're being stupid! You don't have to drive out here to Lima – just turn back now, I don't want you getting hurt, or worse –"_

"_Hey, don't think like that." Blaine said seriously. "I'll be fine. And besides, I'm halfway there anyways."_

"_At least don't talk on the phone! Most car accidents are caused by people on phones while driving! And you're on the phone while driving! In the damn snow!" Kurt tried not to shout at him. He was so damn worried something was going to happen to Blaine._

"_Fine. If it's any consolation, I'll hang u – WOAH!"_

_Kurt heard tires skidding and a loud crash._

"_Blaine?"_

_No answer._

"_Blaine?" he said again, more desperately this time. "If you're playing a joke here it's not funny!"_

_Still no answer. He didn't think Blaine was playing him anymore._

_*End flashback*_

And there he stood now. In the drizzling snow, at Lima Cemetery. No one else was there with him, only Kurt with a rose in his hand. He stared at Blaine's tombstone. It read:

"_Blaine Anderson_

_1995 – 2011_

_Beloved son and friend."_

He smirked. Somehow, Kurt thought that the beginning of the last line wasn't so true. But now that he was all alone with his boyfriend, he may as well make a fool of himself while no one's around.

"Hey Blaine." He said with a sigh. "How are you? That was a stupid question…I mean, you're _dead._" He tried to think of what to say to the deceased. What was there left to say? "I miss you. So much. Every single day. I miss your warm smile, your gorgeous eyes…you should've toned down the gel when you had the chance." Kurt joked. He laughed hollowly. It didn't seem funny. "I told you shouldn't have come out to see me. I feel so guilty now. You're _dead._ And it's pretty much my fault. Why didn't you just listen to me in the first place? Then you might still be here with me. No, not might. You would _definitely_still be here with me. Why didn't you listen to me Blaine? Why?"

The wind blew on his face, making the tears that slid down his cheek seem ice-cold. Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"I didn't come here to scold you, Blaine. As much as I want to, there's no one to blame but myself. I should've just stayed at Dalton for Christmas, why didn't I?" he started admonish himself. "If I stayed at Dalton with you, we'd still be together. But now you're gone. And it's all my fault."

He stared at Blaine's snow covered tombstone. "You can't change my mind about this Blaine; it's my fault that you're…here, underground." He continued to stare. "Damn, even your tombstone is convincing me that it's not my fault." He joked again. Still wasn't funny. He turned serious again.

"I'd do anything to get you back now, Blaine. But I can't. I'd give everything I have to have you and only you. But it won't ever be enough. I didn't think it would end like this, you and I. I always imagined that we would grow old together and die like Ryan Gosling and Rachel McAdams did in 'The Notebook'. Remember we watched that on the double date with Finn and Rachel?" he laughed at the memories, as a few more tears slid down his cheek. Still tears of sadness.

"I miss you Blaine. And this is really hard for me to say but," Kurt said shakily. "I hope God is taking care of you, where ever you are now."

He wiped the tears off of his face with his gloves. He placed the red rose in front of Blaine's tombstone.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson, and you'll always be in my heart." He said quietly, sadly. "Merry Christmas, Blaine."

As he stared lovingly at the spot where his boyfriend was buried, Kurt swore he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Blaine's voice, whispering:

"_I love you too, Kurt Hummel, and you'll always be in mine. Merry Christmas, Kurt."_

He cried even harder, even at the thought of it. It was as if Blaine's spirit was still with him, watching over him.

Kurt glanced once more at the place where Blaine's body rest, and walked away, forgetting the world, but never forgetting Blaine.

"…_you can give all of your love, but sometimes it won't be enough, never told me this day would come, now I'm all gone…"_


End file.
